Project Thunder
by DraconicReclaimer
Summary: One day I was leading a normal life but then they captured me and now im a pokemon. A legendary pokemon. Now im not alone. Mulitple TFs. Rated T for language. Inspired by Jonsey cat 79's project legend
1. Chapter 1

Project Thunder

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own pokemon this story was inspired by project legend though. BTW what's a disclaimer?

"James get ready for school." Mom yelled.

"Yes Mom." I replied

"Don't forget to take Sniv." she called back referring to my snivy we called Sniv.

"Yeah got him, Mom" I said while grabbing my Trumpet, and running to the Kitchen. I grabbed my lunch box and headed downstairs. Then Mom called, "Don't forget to do your best!"

"I will mom see you later!" I called. But before walking out the door I put my hand in my pocket to get it zapped again. Then I pulled out my electro rock as I called it and looked at its shinny blackness while I trudged to the bus stop. When I got there the bus was just arriving and letting kids get on. I spotted my friend waiting.

"Hey Andy." I called to my friend.

"Hey James." He replied.

I sat next to him and we talked about my electro rock and how it always zapped both of us unless it was on metal. When we finally got to school it went by like any other day. We practiced in Band, I played floor hokey at gym, then social studies, lunch, Language arts, Math, and science. Finally when the bell rang marking the end of school I went to Andy's moms room to find that it was locked so I just decided to walk home instead of wait for him. Hmm I need some music I thought so I pulled out my Ipod and turned on The Halo 2 version of the Mjolnir Mix and walked toward home. Suddenly a cloud of gas came out of the ground and I wished I had a gasmask as my lungs filled with the gas and I fell to the ground my vision clouding as two dark figures came out of a car.***

The two men came over and dragged the boy into the car and took the rock out of his pocket. He studied it for a moment before picking up the radio and saying "Mission accomplished."***

I woke up in a white room trying to get up but found that I was strapped to a table. "Where am I" I screamed.

"Ahh good you're awake." Said a voice over the intercom, "Now you're wondering why you're here."

"Who the hell are you?" I screamed.

"Language boy, now you're going to be are first test subject." His voice sounded evilly, "You little rock contained the DNA of a legendary pokemon known as Zekrom. So were going to test it on you."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you're never getting out to be telling the world anything."

Then a robot needle came out of the wall and jabbed me in the arm. It hurt like a normal shot but then it grew dark around that area and started swelling it was spreading across my body and it hurt like hell. Where he first injected me that area my arm was splitting into a wing and my pointer and ring finger merged into my pinky and thumb. A flap of skin grew over my hand while my bones readjusted themselves to new positions as I grew larger while my chest started to change shape as well. I screamed as a huge turbine like tail came out of my rear and my feet and toes transformed as well when I was done transforming I let out a roar that sounded like ROOOOOOOOOMMM! and fainted.***

The scientist looked at the newly formed legendary in front of him and smiled. The boss will be most pleased he thought. But he doesn't know a single move so he will still have to learn them first and succumb to our control he thought silently. Then he reached for his radio and said, "Prepare the subject for transport."***

End of chapter 1

Did this chap go to fast well tell me and I'm open to OC ideas Draconic R. out!


	2. Important annocement

Hello everyone this is an announcement I need some OCs for chapter 3 I am writing (well typing) chapter 2 right now so this is what I need.

Name:

Pokemon he gets turned into: Looking preferably for a legendary that's a physic type(no lugias or mews)

Info: you know how he gets captured and why. what he does where he lives(city)

Other info: if you really want to

Personality:

So you get the idea right?

Well this is Draconic R. out!

James: ROOMM!Translation: and me!

D.R.: And James


	3. Chapter 2

Project Thunder

Chapter 2

I awoke and thought _Whew what a nightma_- "HOLY SHIT IT WAS REAL!",but it just came out as ZEKRROMMM ROMM!

"Ahh good your awake." the voice said.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME?" ROOMMM ZEK ROOOMM ROMM!

"Your probaly wondering about the transformation, yes?" the voice mocked.

I tried to get up but realized I was chained to the floor. "F*** YOU!" I said but now it just came out as, ZEKROM!

"So about the transformation, you see we learned that you had a electirc rock and we were interested by it. So when you wern't looking we used a pokemon scanner on it and... well it said it identified it as the Legendary pokemon Zekrom." the voice explained.

'I don't want to be a pokemon! I want to go home! Where's Sniv!", but it came out as a series of zeks and roms.

Then I gave up verbal communication realizing they wouldn't under stand me.

"So you will be tested today on how your doing in you new body." Then The chains on body losened and fell off. "Now stand up." I tried to get up I got up only to fall back on my face. O_ww_ I thought. _I can do this._ I told my self. I tried getting up but i fell down again and again but after the fifth try I managed to stay standing. then the voice said "Good now walk forward." I walked forword unsure if I could. then I walked to the end of the room. "Excelent now the test will begin." then suddenly the room expanded outwards into a long hallway.

"Make it to the end and you will be rewarded." the voice concluded.

_"Ok" _I thought "_I__ got this."_***

Dr. Zeltin smiled and said "We've made good progress today."

"Yes Doctor" they all replied. Then a Guard at the communications station looked up and said "Sir, Squad 3 is closing in on the next target."

"Excelent, now who are we dealing with?"

"A young boy named Felix"

_"Excelent this will be easy"_he thought.***

As I reached halfway 5 sandbags came out of the floor and the voice said, "You must destroy these sand bags with your claws or with you mouth."

I easily destroyed 4 of the 5 with my claws and on the 5th one I bit it in half. Then I went on to the end aand stepped on a pad that dropped a bowl of poke food from the celing.

"Do you expect me to eat this shit?Zek roomm romm zek! I screamed.

The voice to my suprise said, "Yes."

I was hungry so I reluctantly ate it. It tasted so bad I made a note to self that I would only feed Sniv berries after this. My stomach didn't agree with this new food I tried to hold it back as long as I could but then I barfed.***

_"So his stomach dosent agree with pokemon food. Damn we'll have to feed him berries." _ he thought. Then he slowly put his had on the button that deliverd berries.***

After my food came out I stepped on the bowl of the mush. "_Gross shit."_ I thought while crushing it. Suddenly another arm brought down a bowl of berries. "_Finally some real food." _I thought. Before I knew it I was gulping down the berries. Finally when the bowl was empty I felt tired. "_Sleep potion." _I thought then I was out cold.***

Felix and Jay were walking down the street talking about his Victini fur that he found on Liberty Garden when they saw something mvoing in the alley they slowly walked in to see what was moving...

End of Chapter 2

Yaa its done! im happy special thx to umbra fox for Felix and Jay! Submit OCs this story is still going!. Draconic R. out!


	4. Chapter 3

**Project Thunder**  
><strong> Chapter 3<strong>  
><strong> ~*Jay and Felix*~<strong>  
>Jay and Felix walked into the alleyway looking for the shadow they saw. Suddenly, a strange object, assumedly a can, bounced from around a corner at their feet.<br>"Wha-?" Felix exclaimed  
>Before the two of them could react, the can exploded, spraying a strange gas that filled the entire alley. The two boys coughed and spluttered, trying to find their way out of the alley. A girl, who also happened to be in the alley, also found it difficult to breathe. Eventually, the three of them collapsed onto the ground.<p>

** ~*Leader of Squad Three*~**  
>"Target has been knocked out with two others" The leader said into the radio.<br>Dr. Zeltin's voice came through the radio saying, "You appear to have bagged Squad One's target too."  
>"Really?" he replied dumbly.<br>"Yes nitwit, now take all of them back to Base. Zeltin out."  
>"We might even get a raise!" he thought as the car headed out of the city.<p>

**~*Back at base*~**  
>As the cars arrived at base, they unloaded the captured targets. They were taken to a lab room with a large window that faced James' room. When they all woke up, Dr. Zeltins voice came over the Intercom.<br>"Hello welcome to the lab." he said  
>"Who the hell are you?" asked Felix<br>"That dosen't matter because you'll all end up like our first subject over there." the doctor replied  
>Felix, Jay, and Elizabeth looked back at the Zekrom chained to the wall, giving them looks of sorrow and fear through the sheet of glass that separated them.<br>"But first, we're going to demonstrate how it works on your friend here." smiled the doctor  
>"Me?" asked Jay, scared.<br>"Yes you your going to look more like your pokemon here in a second."  
>"Volt?"<br>"Yes, your Jolteon. Now the transformation will begin."  
>Then a needle extended from the wall, and injected a yellow liquid into his arm. The area around the spot suddenly grew fur, and began to spread down his arm and to his chest. His hand started to shrink. His nails grew into pointed claws. The hair had now spread all over his body his feet now paws along with his hands. His face enlongated to that of a Jolteon's. finally when he was done transforming he passed out.<br>"Oh My Mew!" exclaimed Felix.  
>"Holy Shit!" yelled Elizabeth<br>"As you can see it's very effective." said Dr Zeltin  
>"You heartless bastard!"<br>"F*** You!"  
>"Now young boy, you're next."<br>"F***!" shouted Felix  
>"You see, your Victini fur had enough DNA to create the elixir, so that's what you're going to be."<br>"NO!"  
>Then a needle came down penetrated the vein in his arm. Then the area sprouted fur, and it began to spread even faster over his body, and red fur grew on his head. His body began to shrink, but his ears started growing longer into points. His legs grew shorter into short, chubby legs with tiny feet. Then two of his fingers sucked inward leaving him with only three on each hand. Then two tails came out of his back legs. Finally his eyes grew large and blue. As his transformation completed he passed out.<br>"What the f*** is wrong with you?" shouted Elizabeth  
>"Now young lady, we have made a special mixture for you from your Latias<br>claw."  
>"That was a Latias claw?"<br>"Yes it was. Now you're going to become a Latias."  
>Elizabeth closed her eyes as the syringe injected her with a liquid. As she started to change she prayed.<br>"Dear Arceus help me".

It's done again! special thx to Umbrafox and and all of my reviewers! Draconic R. out!


	5. Chapter 4

**Project Thunder**

**Chapter 4**

**Nobody's Pov**

The scientists watched as the Latias was dragged out of the room. The moving team grumbled abouthow heavy the Latias was. They were put in a holding area. While the researchers argued about what to do with them. They argued about mental stability and security. Mental stability won. They would be easier to control while mentally stable. The moving teams put on purple collars each one. The collars would project a force field if another pokemon were to attack it.

Then they were put in the main room with James to wake up from the transformation.

/0\\\\

**James's Pov**

James watched as the moving team came in with the other pokemon. He wished he could use thunder on them to show them how he felt.

When the team had left the new pokemon started to arouse from their sleep. The first one to wake was Jay.

"Wh-where am I?" he groggily mumbled.

"You're in some facility Mew knows where." I replied.

"And you a- HOLY SHIT IM A JOLTEON!" he screamed as he looked down at himself coming to a realization.

"And I'm a Zekrom. He's a Victini. And She's a ummm Latias? I think."

"Ohhh how am I going to explain this to my parents?"

"You're stuck here like me unfortunately." I said trying to sound cool.

"Who are you anyways?"

"My name is James. I was the first one to be inducted into this project." I sadly admited

"My name is Jay. I was talking to my friend Felix and suddenly a cloud of gas enveloped me and my friend."

"Same here except I was alone."

Then Felix started to wake up from his sleep. Then he looked up and said, "God what a horrible dream watching Jay getting turned into- WHAT THE F***! I'm a Victini!" he screamed at his realization.

/0\\\\

**1 hour later…**

"So that's what happened to you guys,"

"Yeah pretty much."

There was a long time of uncomfortable stares. Elizabeth kept looking at James. He kept trying to go to sleep but Felix and Jay kept talking to each other. And the chains were uncomfortable.

Suddenly the room shifted and Jay's chains loosened. The room grew outward in one direction like a long hallway. It looked pretty similar to the one I used… Yesterday? I think It was yesterday. Damn I don't know with no sun how would I know? As I wondered about this question. While Dr. Zeltins voice was telling Jay what to do. Then I wondered . How will I get out of here?

/0\\\\

**Cyril 2 hours later…**

Cyril was twiddling with her frozen dragon claw. She got it from her mother before she 'mysteriously died' and was the only thing left of her, her dad hadn't taken. She had been walking around the facility when she herd cries of pokemon in the restricted area. She clutched the claw in her hand. For some reason the claw was only cool not freezing cold even though it was coated in never melt ice.

Then her dad knocked on the door, "Cyril can you come out here for a minuet?", "Ughh " she sighed. She went and opened the door to see her dad wearing a gas mask and a can of…

/0\\\\

**End of chapter 4**

Yeah I know lame short chapter but I had to do something cuz it's a snowday in Michigan today.

Also I would like to know what you guys think I don't need many more OC's but I could use ideas

Draconic R. out!


	6. Important Annocement 2

Hello everyone this is another announcement I need some OCs for chapter 4

Name:

Pokemon he gets turned into: ELECRTIC PLEASE

Info: you know how he gets captured and why. what he does where he lives(city)

Other info: if you really want to

Personality:

So you get the idea right?

Well this is Draconic R. out

QUILAVA!

NO THUNDEROUS!


	7. Chapter 5

**Project Thunder**

**Chapter 5**

**Sorry about the really long update im getting busy doing things and crap i feel bad for not updating in forever(mainly out of laziness and preparing to go to Cancun mexico) but i vow to make this chap longer than the others.**

**/0\**

**Dr Zeltin's Pov**

I think I found something." one of the reshearcher's called.

"Well vhat have you found?" I asked.

"Well I've resherched movement and health as you assigned and I've found that it would be healthier and it would help keep our experiments sanity if we remove the chains and put restraint collars on them instead.

"Ok then instal them immediately."

"Yes sir."

/0\

**Elizabeth's PoV**

Finally when Felix got done instead of me going the area shruck back into a room. _Whats going on? _I thought _I thought i was going to go._ Suddenly a hissing noise came out of the vents as pink gas flooded the room sending everyone into a dreamless sleep...

**5 hours later...**

"You're awake finally." James voice sounded as I opened my eyes.

"And i'm still a pokemon." I moaned.

"We all are and there is another one going to be joining us."

"Really how do you know?" I questioned.

"Look." he said pointing one of his claws at the large window. I could make out a nude girl on the table. Felix was staring at her breasts and Jay kept telling him how immature he was being while steealing glances himself.

/0\

**3 hours earlier...**

Cyrils dad was undressing her. he took off all of her clothes and threw them away. He put the claw in his pocket. Then he dragged her down the hallway to the restricted zone.

When he reached the lab, he dragged her in and stapped her to the table. He left without a second glance.

/0\

**Cyrils Pov**

I awoke. Nude. Strapped to a table._ Shit. _I thought. I looked up to see a room with 4 pokemon in it. I reconised two of them from some books. The yellow, spikey furred one was definitely a Jolteon. It was barking at a fat little red thing that was staring at my breasts. _Perv. _I thought as I identified the red dragon one. Red, dragon, in alot of myths was a Latias. It was talking with a giant black thing.

Then a familiar voice came over the intercom, "Good evening, Miss Frost."

"Oh F*** off!" I yelled.

"Additude." he clicked making me want to strangle him even more.

"Get this shit off me right now or else."

"My dear he put you there."

"Liar!"

"Afraid not. But ve had to... Persuade him at first, but now hes completely loyal."

"You hypnotized him?" I said coming to a relization. Even my messed up dad wouldnt do that.

"Yes. Yes ve did."

"When I get out of here the military is going to come and kick your ass!"

"But dear, ve are part of zhe military."

"What? Not possible!" I sceamed.

"Very. Haven't you seen the news? Tensions between zhe regions are becoming high. War is going to break out. You should be honored to join those pokemon over there."

"What do you mean join? Put in there nude?"

" No silly girl, your going to become one."

"What?"

"Your surem is ready. Your DNA vill be over writed and you vill become a pokemon in 30 seconds."

"Get the f*** away from me!"

"Sorry to late. You vould have anyways for holding a legendary object of potential DNA."

"You couldn't find your own ass without the military!"

"Oh here it comes!" he said as a robotic arm came down and injected a blue watery substance into my arm.

"No!"I screammed.

"Yes!" he yelled.

Then where he injected me the skin turned grey. My teeth chattered as my body temprature dropped. The grey had spread to my chest where it became blue in someplaces. My bones seemed to melt and reform while my skin shifted and changed. Blue wing like appendages grew out of my back with icicle looking ends on the tips. Then my breathing stoped as a new organ grew inside me. By now my hans and feet had turned into claws. My face shifted and my teeth grew sharper. It transformed into gaping jaw. When I was almost done, a moving crew had entered the room. I roared and expled a blizzard before going unconscious.

/0\

**Dr. Zeltin 3rd person Pov**

"You. Go and call a medical team and another moving team to get the hell down thier and take care of both of the problems!" he roared with annoyance.

"Yes sir." the scientist squeaked before leaving to go call the teams.

_Good_. _Now mybe we can unlock this ones potential before the others ones. _He thought.

/0\

**Woot! Finally done! Yes I gave Dr. Zeltin a german like accent.**

**Review, Fav, OCs attcepted.(non legedarys** **can now be attcepted)**

**Draconic R. out!**

**Special thx to umbra fox**

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to?**


	8. Chapter 6

Project** Thunder**

**Chapter 6**

**Hello everyone! I'm finally writing this chap so its going to include two OCs from bruna moonlight. It Will be long.**

**/0\**

**Dr. Zeltin 3rd Pov**

Dr. Zeltin asked his assistant.

"Well there are two that may hold potential objects of legendary status." he replied

"Target zem now."

"Target Aquired." he replied.

/0\

**James Pov**

"Is she waking up?" I asked Jay.

"Shes coming around."he replied.

"Dang she was hot." felix said next to him. Resulting in an 'face to paw' from Jay.

"Can it perv." Elizabeth said from the other side of me.

"Wha-Where am I?" the girl said while coming around.

"Your in some secret lab hidden from public." Jay replied flatly, "As a pokemon."

"What?" she said as she looked at her back seeing the wings and scales.

"No this must be a dream." she replied to herself.

"If this was a dream then we are all having it." Felix said from one sie.

"Then dad..." she said to herself her expression changed from sad to mad immediately.

"ZELTIN!" she roared at the top of her lungs causing everyone to cringe.

"That... won't work." I told her as my ears still rang.

"That asshole hypnotized my dad!" she roared.

"What?" Felix and Jay replied in unison.

"My dad works for these creeps. Aparently they tried getting him to take me to get transformed on his free will for a high pay. But my dad isn't that stupid to give up his only daughter so they had to hypnotize him so they could get me." she replied with fury in her voice.

"Take deep breaths in and out." Jay told her.

"Shut up nerd." we all said at once.

/0\

**Hikari 3rd Pov**

"Finally Goldenrod city!" she said happily to herself.

"Now you can finally meet your brother for the first time sence winter." her father said.

"Mmm-hmmm" she replied.

She put on her zapdos feather plume she got from her brother when they were younger. _Ah memories. _She thought.

**Unessesary time skip!(LOL)**

.Finally she saw him. He rounded a corner and headed strait to the cafe. Spotting his sister he sat down next to her.

"Hey sis."

"Sup bro."

"Did you hear? The Regions are getting ready for a war. Hikaru said after a truck carrying a Anti-tank gun passed.

"I know, but I hope we dont."

"We can only hope."

"Remember that time when we got our legendary items?" she asked.

"Hold on a second sis. Those creeps have been following me for the last mile." he said while looking at some men in black suits.

"You should go I have a feeling that they want us for something and I dont wanna find out what that is." he continued.

"Ok i'll go one way you'll go another." she said.

"Deal. Let's go." he said while getting up and walking away.

"Whatever." she mumbled to herself. Then she got up and went the other way. She went down two streets and looked back to see one of the men following her. She started to jog. She went another block and two more men were coming down two streets. One in front, one behind. and one to the left. Insticktivly she went right to find herself in a dead end allyway. She looked at the dumpster and saw a 2x4. She picked it up and stood in a fighting pose at the men that had blocked her. Suddenly helicopter flew overhead and dropped a large canister of something on the ground. The men put on some gasmasks and Hikari prepared to hold her breath. It released a pink gas. She tried not to breath as her lungs started to ache for air. Finally she opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and went unconsious. Behind one of the masks one of the men said into a built in radio. "Mission accoplished."

/0\

**Sorry about the short chap. It was tons longer but apparently wont save more than this for some stupid reason. Lugia OCs are now welcome too. And Cyril Frosts picture has been put on devainart by Dark-heart-key(Blood frost here)**

**Drconic R. out!**


	9. Important Post Spring Break annocement

**Hello Fans! I'm going on spring break to Cancun Mexico So I wont be around to write the next chapter of my story but I promiss I'll Upload a new chap tonight!**

**Quilava!**

**Draconic R. Out!**


	10. Chapter 65

**Project Thunder**

**Chapter 6.5**

**HEY EVERYBODY! Im writing/naming a new chap Ch 6.5 because fanfictions being a doushebag right now. and part of my last chap got deleted.**

/0\

**Hikari 3rd Pov**

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." He repeated as he ran down the street with the men behind him. He went through a alley way where another one was waiting. He kneeded him in the groin as he got close. Odviosly these guys didn't expect a fight. They were in for a suprise.

He sprinted down the alley way and picked up a lead pipe. This would come in handy. At the end of the alley way there was one of the men. And he had a gun.

"SHIT!" he yelled as he sprinted down another part of the alley way leading to a dead end.

"Oh god." he said while turning around to see 4 men one had a gun. They were all wearing gasmasks. One came close and pulled out a canister of something. He swung the lead pipe and hit the canister out of his hands but the canister broke sending pink gas everywhere. He held his breath. Ripped the gasmask off the man. And twisted his arm until it broke. Fianlly when he couldn't hold his breath any longer he fell to the ground and fainted.

/0\

**Sorry about the short F***in chap Fan Fiction DELETED THIS PART OF MY CHAP AGAIN!*rips out hair***

***Pissed off*Quilava...**

**Draconic R.: Hatefully out!**


	11. Chapter 7

**Project Thunder**

**Chapter 7**

**Hello fans and reviewers! I'm finally done with this chapter so I'm focusing mainly on someone's OC that they gave me but it's action packed! Filled with violence! All of my classic writing. So NO MORE OCs! I'm at the max! And I apologise for the update it's a very long story. Well here it is anyways.**

**Quilava!**

**/0\**

**David Cavelskey**

"…and the latest news suggests a string of kidnappings that include 14 Year old James Adams, 15 year old Hikari Azuma, 14 year old Hikaru Azuma, 13 Year old Felix Johnson, 13 year old Jay Pelinski, and 14 year old Elizabeth Razor." The News lady reported, "If you have any information on any of the missing persons just mentioned, please contact your local police force." _Whatever _I thought. I turned away from the TV store and walked down the street. I then looked around to see if anyone had seen my true features. Then I slowly walked farther on my aching bent legs and feet or my now claws. I had to get rid of this gem. Also known as the Soul Dew. It was slowly transforming me into a Latios. It was also giving me strange dreams about a place where some strange looking pokemon and a Latias were being held. And some voice was warning me of some strange looking men with gasmasks and spray cans. I was already worried that someone would notice that I was some freakish hybrid Latios. So I got a knife for self-protection. I walked down the street a little farther. Pulled on my coat hood just to make sure it wasn't going to slide down.

**Later that night…**

I was at my apartment in the bathroom getting ready to go to sleep when I noticed that two spikes were coming out of my shoulder. After a few minutes of brushing my fangs, I heard a knock at my door. I got my hoodie and put it on along with a hat. As I walked to the door I heard some murmuring. Then the voice in my head said _Look through the hole_. So I went and looked through the peephole and saw what scared me. The men from my dreams. In shock and fear I stumbled backwards and knocked over a lamp. Crash. Now the knocking had turned into slamming. I heard a door in the hall open and heard someone yell what the hell? Then a thump. Whoever it was is out cold. Then the pounding on my door resumed. Finally the door gave in and broke. And suddenly I went invisible. They stormed the place with precision and speed. Quickly opening closets and going through my few rooms. I slowly edged for the window. Closer. Closer. I thought. Just as I reached the window one of the men bumped me causing me to visible.

"I found him!" He yelled. He then attempted to grab me but without thinking I shoved him as hard as I could into the window resulting in the window breaking. He pulled out a pistol but I grabbed it and shoved him off the ledge. He screamed before he hit the pavement and went limp.

Dead.

I shimmed across the side of the building. I reached the balcony of a unused room and was about to get to the other side when something hit me in the back. I immediately felt tired. _They've hit you with a fast acting sleep agent _The voice in my head said. "Great I mumbled to myself and pulled out the hand gun. The dark figures moving along the side of the building were getting closer. I Gripped the guns trigger and fired. I heard screams of pain, saw the men falling off but I never stopped pulling the trigger. Then I heard a click, click, click from the gun. I was out. I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the gem. I threw as hard as I could off the building. Then everything started to grow dark as a police siren started at the end of the street…

/0\

**Sgt. Buck Castelia City Police 3****rd**** PoV**

"Okay rookie here's your first real job." Buck said to the rookie next to him.

"Y-yes sir!" The rookie replied nervously.

The car stopped in front of the building gunshots were being fired. They both got out of the car and pulled out their pistols. Buck Yelled, "Hands up!" The gun shots had stopped and some had just broken into the room where the balcony is. The men stopped moving, pulled out their pistols, and fired at the officers.

"Shot arceus damn it! Buck yelled at the rookie before firing a clip at them. The rookie started firing too. They were out gunned. The rookie grabbed the radio and started yelling into it trying to tell HQ to send back-up. HQ replied saying, "Sending all available units to your location."

The two officers were starting to run out of ammo. Buck pulled his 12 gauge slug off the rear rack and started to shoot that at them. He passed his remaining pistol clips to the rookie. After another clip fired off by the rookie the car started to smoke. "Shit!" Buck yelled before hitting one of the men in the head. Then a helicopter could be heard. Buck stopped shooting to look up and see. He saw a military grade transport helicopter. It turned toward the squad car and its mini-gun started to spin up.

"Run!" Buck yelled frantically to his side of the street. The Rookie without hesitating ran to the other. The helicopters mini-gun then combed the street destroying the cop car and pinning the officers down. Finally the other police cars started to arrive. They got out and aimed at the helicopter. The helicopters mini-gun started firing at the cars almost immediately. Buck gripped his only pokeball and tossed it.

"Go Kadabra!" Buck yelled. The pokeball opened up and the red glow took form of Kadabra. "Kadabra." The phycic type called.

"Kadabra use phycic on that helicopters gun!" Buck commanded.

"Kaadaaabra!" It yelled as it's eyes glowed pink. The helicopter started to glow pink and the gun stopped firing. Immediately after the gun stopped firing it caved in. The helicopter started to groan but then one of the men opened one of the chopper doors and shot a bolt of lightning at the phycic type. Kadabra had one of those 'oh shit' looks before it got zapped causing it to stop its attack and faint. Buck quickly recalled his pokemon and continued to fire at the men. The helicopter flew to the side of the building and started letting the men board. The officers continued to fire but their shots bounced off the bullet proof armor of the helicopter. Eventually al of the men had boarded with their two captives and flew off.


	12. Authors appology

**Sorry for not updating my ecuses with the next chap**


	13. My excuses

**Sorry for not updating in a mellenium! here are my excuses I owe you.**

**1. I was getting my stuff together for the last days of school.(This week and last mounth)**

**2.I was being lazy**

**3. Getting a new game called Skyrim**

**4. FF Net's damn doc managing system**

**5. My sisters baseball games**

**6. Writers block**

**7. My luck**

**8. A new story**

**9. Trying to improve drawing**

**10. RANDOM EXCUSE!**

**But i seriously appologise and would hope to update this weekend or next week. Thank You fans**

**Quilava!**

**Draconic R.**


	14. Chapter 8

**Project Thunder**

**Chapter 8**

**Authors note: Hey everyone I'm updating** **yay! This chap might be a little short but it'll do also I needs a co-author to help me with ideas and inspiration. Well here's the chap!**

**Dr. Zeltin 3****rd**** PoV**

The helicopters had now landed. The subject's were hauled off. Complete success unlike squad 6. They had almost failed. Squad 6 had blown their cover and got into a firefight. Their helicopter had almost been destroyed too.

"Squad 6's helicopter will be here in 5 minutes." The voice over the intercom said.

Dr. Zeltin started to walk to the launch pad. A helicopters engine was heard in the distance.

"Arrival time 1 minute."

The landing crews got into position and 6 MP's came up besides Dr. Zeltin. The helicopter hovered over the secret entrance and descended onto the pad. It landed and its engine shut down. The crew inside the helicopter was noticeably smaller. 4 of the MP's came and took the team. The other 2 took the captain. Dr. Zeltin waited a minute to see the subject and the prisoner get dragged away.

**/0\**

**David 3****rd**** PoV**

David was being dragged down a long hallway. His eyes fluttered open and he looked up to see someone's ass in his face. He looked over to another, really angry captive that looked like he wanted to strangle the person dragging him. He looked at David and mouthed What the hell are you?

David mouthed back, Long story.

The boy mouthed back, I could beat down these ass hole's if I wasn't handcuffed.

Then the men stopped in front of a cell, took of their handcuffs, and tossed them in. Then they turned around and left. David got up first and got on a bed. The other boy did the same. David looked him and said' "I'm sorry if I got you into this mess."

He grunted and said, " Huh , I wasn't sure if you could talk."

"What's your name anyways?" David asked the Platinum haired boy.

"It's Damon, Damon Verity." He said, "so what's yours?"

"David Cavelsky." He told him.

There was a moment of silence between them for a while. Damon broke it when he said, "So what happened to you?"

**/0\**

**End of Chapter 8**

**Hey everyone! I was going to type more but I needed to update worse than Rosey O, Donald needs to lay off the delicious food.**

**Quilava!**

**Draconic R.**


End file.
